A Days Grace
by shipet100
Summary: Au. Ed's the 'pet' of a rich and powerful man, But thanks to a maid and her brother he's been given freedom, even if its olny a day. OneShot for now


**So this is a oneshot that might become a story, if I feel like it and you guys like it, so let me know.  
**

* * *

The door opens slowly; but I know it's not him. The steps are too dainty, too light to be him.

"Wake up Kitty, Master will be up soon, and you need to be awake." The maid said petting my ears gently. Sarah I think her name was, she's one of the kinder maids.

I open my eyes and sit up, letting my hair fall around me. "Please don't look so sad Kitty, it won't last forever, I promise. He always picks a new toy. Always, just hang in there a little longer." She coo's as she starts to bush my hair.

She's lying. We both know it. She's just too kind to say the truth, I'll never be free. I'll be a caged animal forever. His 'little pet.'

The door opens a second time. Heavy steps, fast, full of confidences, _his _steps.

"Ah, Sherrie, I didn't think I'd find you here. Thank you for taking care of my little pet. You may go now." His voice, that voice, the voice I hate so_ fucking_ much.

The door opens a third time, and Sherrie leaves, and again I'm alone with him.

"Hello my little pet. I missed you." He pets my head and I have to force myself not to flinch "Would you like to play a game?" His voice sounds soothing, but I know that trap. I know what he means by 'games'. And my thoughts a confirmed as he leads me by the hair to his bed.

* * *

I'm curled on my side, trying not to scream. I've been here almost a year, I should be used to this, the pain, but I'm not. The pain is new; it's the first time, every damn time.

He sits at the end of the bed, cigarette in hand, only in his pants, with that damn smirk on his face. How I would love to just take a knife and cut it out of him.

He stubs out his smoke, and turns to me, "Feel like another round my pet?"

I clutch the pillow tighter, no I don't want to play a game, I don't want you near me. I want to scream it, but I can. I'm just the pet. And pets don't talk.

His hand reaches for me, but a knock at the door stops him. "Enter." He turns his attention to the boy who has come in. I know that look. That's the look he gave me when I entered this room. This boys world is about to come crashing down around him.

I wonder, will he kill himself like so many others? Or will he live to lock the door on the next, like I am about to do?

Master turns his head to me. "Edward." He says, eyes shifting to the door, a message. This boy's freedom is gone.

I get up from the bed, standing for the first time in a very long time. I walk slowly, trying not to alarm the boy. I lock the door.

"You're very handsome, did you know that?" Master says titling his head up, turning it, seeing if he likes this new toy.

"I-I've been told that, thank you sir." He knows something his wrong. Master is lusty again, and I'm sure this new boy knows it.

"Strip." Master said. My freedom is so close, and this boys so far.

Does this make me a horrible person? Damning this boy to this life, so I don't have to go though it?

"W-what?" The boy doesn't understand, if he doesn't hurry, Master will strip him himself.

"Are you deaf? I said strip. Now." The orders are clear, and the boy fallows. Once he is completely naked, Master turns to me. "Edward, these are yours." Handing me the brown pants, and large brown shirt I begin to dress myself, all too eager to be clothed once again.

I should try to help the boy, but I don't. He's not my problem.

"You may go; I wish to play with my pet." He says to me, as I wasn't his 'pet' a moment ago.

"Yes sir." I unlock the door, and am almost out, almost saved, when his voice comes though. "Oh Edward, don't go too far."

"Yes Sir." Blood slips out of my mouth. I've bitten my tongue open trying not to cry out at his words. I'm not free yet; he might like me more than the new pet.

I slowly shut the door, staying clam in front of him. But when the door is shut, I race down the hall, remembering the last time I walked this path, when I was unscarred.

I don't bother trying to pull my ears down, or finding something to cover them with; every one at the palace knows I am a hybrid, so there is no use hiding it

Fallowing my memory I find myself in the kitchen. Though the kitchen is the door to the city. If I can make it outside the city walls, I might stay free. "Well, well, I see our Kitten got a grace period. Bet it's only a day." Linda, I hate her almost as much as I hate him. She recruits, I didn't know what it was, I though I'd be working in the kitchen, as did most of the boys like me. I don't say anything, just glare.

"Leave Edward alone. Even if its grace, he deserves to be treated as a person for the time he has. Come with me Ed, I'm going into town" Sherrie says, my angle, my Savior. I nod and fallow her out.

Once we are out Sherrie takes a hat out for me. "Put this on. And braid you hair. We don't want you recognized." I do as she says, but she doesn't speak again until we are out of the palace gates. The she grabs my arm and runs at full speed.

"Hurry Ed! We don't have much time!" she calls, and we keep running till we get to the city gates.

She hands me a bag full of food and a blanket inside. "I don't understand. It's just a grace. I'm not free." Even as I say it the tears come.

"No! It is! That boy was my brother! We planned this. He and I are leavening tonight. But you must leave now!" she smiles at me. "I couldn't see you like that anymore."

I look at her; she's risking her life for me. _Me_, dirty, scarred, ugly me.

All I can manage is a whispered "thank you"

"Just be happy Edward, god knows you deserve it." With a final hug she starts back towards the palace.

Hoisting the bag onto my shoulder and saying a prayer for the Sherrie and her brother, I start though the gate

I will have to hurry if I want to keep my freedom. Because if I am his favorite as he always says, then Linda is right.

I only have a day's grace.

**

* * *

**

For those who dont know what i mean by days grace, it used to be a prisoner was given a "grace period" before they were killed. Kinda like a last meal and prayer but longer. For those who have seen Bleach, you know what i mean.

So let me know what you think, and if you like it i'll make it into a story.


End file.
